Iridescent
by Lenore's Tears
Summary: "Me he cuestionado durante largas noches la inverosímil atracción que siento hacia su persona, pues amarla de la forma en que lo hago no es para nada racional,ni lógico..." ¿Es ella o es él? ¿Son los dos? Ese es el paradigma de la existencia humana, un día crees saber la veracidad de las cosas y al otro las voces te cuestionan si es en serio la realidad. [El año de la abundancia]


Buena madrugada mis queridas criaturas (aquí son las 5:00 a.m y pues yolo). Lamento mi desaparición tan esporádica e irresponsable de estos meses (esquiva el palazo), lo sé, no debí dejar el reto a tan solo iniciar, no obstante, aquí estoy para aportar mi granito de arena a la actividad. De antemano quiero disculparme por subir apenas el de Marzo iniciando Abril, pues no alcancé. No sucederá de nuevo, trataré de mostrar más apoyo al fandom y subir puntualmente cada escrito en su correspondiente mes.

**Marzo:** One-shot.

**Temática:** Problemas Mentales

**Disclaimer: **Me encanta la deformación poco canónica que le damos a los personajes de Craig, so aquí me tienen haciendo con ellos lo que se me antoja xD.

* * *

**Iridescent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por donde empiezo, es la incógnita que me planteo en este instante de inspiración. No sabe cuántas noches he deseado poder escribirle libremente pero la cobardía en mi cuerpo me detenía de hacerlo. Me he dado cuenta que usted es la musa de mi arte, bella dama, es la que me define en la noches de tormenta y me permite encontrarme con mi yo real; puede oscurecerse el mundo, no obstante usted es la luz en la que me reflejo. Mas debo admitir que a veces no estoy muy seguro de las cosas y que en el mundo onírico donde me diviso como un ser desbordante de felicidad por tenerla a mi lado, es el que me duele en las mañanas al verse irreal a mi alrededor. Esa es la inferencial tristeza a la que me he vuelto adicto. _

_Me he cuestionado durante largas noches la inverosímil atracción que siento hacia su persona, pues amarla de la forma en que lo hago no es para nada racional, ni lógico. El errático palpitar de mi corazón me avisó desde hace mucho que no debía poner mi pupila sobre usted, sin embargo era él mismo el que me acompañaba como una sonata seductora dentro de mi cabeza a donde sea que su alma vaya. El largo de sus pestañas y la sombra de éstas en sus finos pómulos es un regalo para mí y su mirada me recuerda al despejado cielo azul lejos de perversidad y lleno paz. No podría hablar de su figura sin caer en la banalidad del hombre, mas no condeno mis instintos como un pecado, sino como un deseo que trascendió las barreras de la carne cada que miraba esos dotes que los mismos dioses le brindaron a su imagen. Porque entre todas, usted es la única a quien podría mirar sin cansarme._

_Lamento el atrevimiento de escribirle con esta caligrafía dudosa, pero mis ansias de tenerla cerca pueden conmigo y prefiero mil veces avisar mi llegada antes de que usted mantenga distancia erróneamente. Se preguntará sobre mi identidad, sin embargo prefiero mantenerlo en anonimato hasta que sus ojos por fin me miren como en realidad soy, un hombre vehemente que la ha anhelado y venerado desde que la observé danzando en ese anfiteatro._

_Buena luna, mi querida doncella. Que los serafines llenen de incienso su estadía esta noche._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?—repite la especialista encargada del caso después de un largo e incómodo silencio. Ha tratado muchas veces de hacer que hable, mas no logra nada, ni un gesto, nada.

No obstante, ahora es diferente, aunque ningún sonido es producido por el individuo que se encuentra a su frente, si recibe como única respuesta una escueta sonrisa entretanto su azulada vista se posa en la castaña y lo que empezó como con un burlesco interrogatorio carente de emoción, se convirtió en la tertulia de la ansiedad, frustración así como dolor. Sus ojos se inundan de gruesas lágrimas que parecen no querer detenerse, el nulo movimiento previo de su cuerpo ahora es reemplazado por múltiples temblores y sus manos no están quietas.

—No—es la única afirmación que se permite mientras deja que sus fanales sigan extinguiendo la poca luz de ellos. Claro que sabe el por qué, pero le es indulgente el escuchar la ironía detrás de esas palabras con fines de saciarse de la verdad.

—¿No, segura?—interroga con seriedad y enojo por la estúpida negativa que recibe como dictamen—habla de una vez, mi paciencia se está agotando—demanda la emisora luego de una larga espera en esa insípida habitación.

—No lo sé—es lo que vuelve a decir.

—Bubbles Utonio, fuiste encontrada como única sospechosa en la zona del asesinato con la sangre impresa en tu ropa, ahora dime qué no lo hiciste—responde jocosamente la agente sin creerse ninguna palabra de la presunta asesina.

La escena del crimen mostraba a una jovencita de cabello dorado con el cuerpo de la víctima a su lado encharcado en sangre debido a las 13 puñaladas que recibió.

—En serio no lo sé—refuta la chica sin parar de llorar por la injusta impugna—Yo solo estaba acompañando a Boomer a ver a esa muchacha, nunca…—su voz se corta al memorizar la escena—nunca imagine que le hiciera daño.

—Aja, y él solo te abandonó en la zona sin más—es lo que se limita a refutar. Sabe que rumbo tomará la conversación y aunque desea evitarlo a toda costa, es su deber como detective el esclarecer la situación.

—Boomer es mi amigo, estaba enamorado de ella—inicia a relatar—Se conocieron en un teatro hace muchos años y no fue hasta que le comenzó a enviar cartas, que tuvieron contacto. Además, me pidió que lo acompañara como apoyo moral—continúa soltando hipidos de desilusión—él solo quería estar al fin con ella, nunca pensé que terminaría incriminándome—finiquita sollozando más fuerte simultáneamente pone sus manos en su rostro.

Boomer Him fue un estudiante de la universidad de Harvard, becado en ingeniería civil y con un futuro prometedor. Fallecido hace varios años atrás a causa de un accidente automovilístico. No alcanzó a llegar al hospital y murió en la ambulancia sosteniendo la mano de su amiga la cual por alguna extraña razón no salió muy afectada físicamente del suceso.

Antes del fatídico incidente, conoció a la recién asesinada Robin Snyder con la cual nunca pudo tener un serio romance antes de fenecer. Misma que comenzó a recibir misteriosas cartas cada semana de un desconocido declarándole su amor. Hubo muchas denuncias al respecto, pero la policía de la zona nunca supo dar con el consecuente.

—Boomer ya no está con nosotros, Bubbles.—Trata de hacer razonar a la chica.

—Sí está conmigo, él está siempre conmigo—Inútilmente trata de justificar.

Un escalofrío siente en ese momento la agente al escuchar que el desconsolado llanto disminuye y una risa inexplicablemente llena de felicidad fluye de su boca. Bubbles deja de esconder su cara y la tensión que hace un momento se reflejaba en su cuerpo es sustituida por placidez.

—Ahora sí estoy con ella—es lo que sus labios pronuncian, acompañados de los gestos llenos de satisfacción entretanto cambia su postura a una más recta, con el tobillo de una pierna recargada en la otra rodilla mientras una de sus manos se posa en la mesa y la otra acaricia su mentón lentamente.

Boomer y Bubbles fueron amigos desde siempre, se conocieron cuando sus madres por accidente olvidaron pasar por ellos en la escuela que casualmente estudiaban juntos. Cuarenta minutos de retraso y dos niños solos en la puerta principal fue lo que se necesitó para entablar una bonita amistad. Coincidieron en muchas cosas al inicio, como el que ambos tenían dos hermanos mayores y su amor por las ballenas. A través del tiempo formaron un lazo de amistad tan grande que ni siquiera sus abismales diferencias los pudieron separar.

Boomer era caballeroso, educado y divertido, todo un aprendiz modelo, una persona de la cual Bubbles solía relacionar con las grandes historias de romance que leía en sus tiempos libres, se enfocó tanto en sus cualidades que no obviaba sus errores, no aceptaba sus inusuales pedanterías y a veces olvidaba que era un humano común y corriente propenso a cometer equivocaciones. Toda la idealización de un hombre romántico de época.

Psicológicamente hablando, el ver morir a una de las personas que más amaba ante sus ojos hizo que desarrollará varias personalidades para aliviar las penas, pues se culpa profundamente el no haber ayudado a su amigo en ese momento. Estuvo recluía gracias a la preocupación de su familia, pero escapó sin dar pista y abandonó el tratamiento en que se encontraba. Bubbles era Boomer y como Boomer, trató de hacer todos sus deseos reales, ya sea sacando a la luz el placer culposo de éste por escribir—nunca enviadas— cartas dulces a sus conquistas o poseer a Robin en sus brazos y estar juntos siempre, costará lo que costará. Para la menor, el blondo no la abandonó, está con ella, es real.

Lo devastador es que ya no es ella, ni siquiera es él, es solo un cuerpo con ideas inconexas y recuerdos escondidos en el baúl del subconsciente, tratando de sobrevivir a sus personalidades, sin saber que es lo verídico. Teniendo presente solo la imagen perfecta que Boomer nunca mostró ante ella, pero que ella si ojeteó siempre en él. Ese es el paradigma de la existencia humana, un día crees saber la veracidad de las cosas y al otro las voces te cuestionan si es en serio la realidad.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Muchas de las acciones que se toma Bubbles en nombre de Boomer lo hace en la idealización que ella tenía de éste. Por eso quiere cumplir su "voluntad" como ella creería que él lo haría.

Anyway, tengo dolor de cabeza y sueño, así que me iré a recuperar algunas horas en los brazos de Morfeo antes que entre a clase y me quede dormida ahí.

¡Nos leemos en los avernos!

Se despide, Lenore...


End file.
